With the increased duration of commercial flights and the extended periods during which passengers remain sedentary, a growing number of passengers are becoming susceptible to deep vein thrombosis (DVT). Generally, DVT is a condition that occurs when a blood clot forms in a deep vein in the leg. The clot may break loose and travel to the heart and lungs, which may block an artery in a lung, thereby causing a pulmonary embolism. Further, large blockages that restrict blood flow from the right side of the heart to the lungs can result in sudden death.
Unfortunately, the reduced level of activity during extended periods of travel onboard a mobile platform such as a commercial aircraft, train, or bus, among others, increases the risk of DVT. DVT has become well known in commercial air travel and is commonly referred to as “economy-class syndrome” due to the relatively closely spaced seats, narrow aisles, and reduced opportunities to increase blood circulation during flight. According to one known clinical study, the estimated incidence is one per 1,000 persons per year. Additionally, as many as 600,000 persons are hospitalized in the U.S. alone as a result of DVT. In Britain, a recent British medical study reported that 2,000 people die from DVT each year. Similarly, in Japan, 25 people have died of DVT in airports over the last 8 years. Obviously, DVT has become a significant health concern for passengers and crew members, especially passengers of all ages, on long-haul flights.
To reduce the risk of DVT, passengers may choose to leave their seats and walk throughout the aisles of the aircraft to exercise and increase blood circulation. However, passengers are strongly encouraged to remain seated with seat belts fastened throughout the flight to reduce the risk of injury as a result of turbulence or other abrupt maneuvering of the aircraft. Additionally, passengers walking through the aisles often disrupt duties of the flight crew due to the limited amount of space. Therefore, the need for passengers to remain seated with their seatbelts fastened during the flight conflicts with the need to increase blood circulation and reduce the risk of DVT. Accordingly, any activity to reduce the risk of DVT should be conducted while the passenger or crew member is seated if at all possible.
One known art exercise device for use onboard airlines while seated is the “Airogym™,” which is a portable, inflatable two-compartment bag that is placed on the floor underneath the feet of a passenger. The passenger positions various parts of their feet, such as the toes or heels, on each side of the bag and presses accordingly to work various muscle groups such as the calves or thighs. Although the Airogym™ may be effective in reducing the risk of DVT, the device must be purchased by the passenger and brought onboard the aircraft. Not every passenger has the means to purchase such a device, especially if the passenger is not a frequent traveler. Additionally, since the device is not secured within the cabin area, a chance of the device tumbling through the cabin exists, especially during turbulent conditions, and may cause bothersome disruptions and even unsafe conditions for other passengers and crew members.
Yet another known device the disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,282,448 and 6,002,965 to Katz et al., wherein a device is strapped to, for example, a calf area of a user and electrodes supply muscle and nerve stimulation, which results in contraction of the calf muscle and thus a reduced risk of DVT or pulmonary embolism. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,893 to Dennis III discloses a neuromuscular electrical vibrator for reducing the risk of DVT, which is secured to a muscle area by a self-adhering conductive electrode. Similar to the Airogym™, however, the devices of Katz et al. and Dennis III must be purchased by the passenger and brought onboard the aircraft.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an exercise device onboard mobile platforms such as commercial aircraft to reduce the risk of DVT, which is employed while a passenger or crew member remains seated during transit. A need further exists for an exercise device that is secured within the mobile platform, for example, the cabin of a commercial aircraft, such that passengers or crew members need not separately purchase and bring exercise devices onboard the aircraft for each flight.